Hey Say JUMP's Fanfiction : FOOD
by Aruridesu
Summary: Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir. Ketakutan yang terasa menyesakan. Mencekam. Membuatku takut bahkan hanya untuk menutup mata..


Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Agensinya, dan diri mereka. Ceritanya punya saya doooongggggg #PLAKK

Warning: GAJE, TYPO, EYD, AMBURADUL, dan segala kekurangannya. Jangan bayangin makanan atau apapun yang berbau makanan(?) saat membaca FF ini. Asli, saya yang nulis aja pengen muntah.

A.N : Salahkan teman-teman yang ngetag saya FF-FF dark dan horror dan bunuh-bunuhan, bacok-bacokan, dan teman-temannya. Jadinya sampe kebawa mimpi. Jadi FF ini nightmare aku sebenernya. Hehe ^^V NO BASH please.. XDDDD

 _Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir. Ketakutan yang terasa menyesakan. Mencekam. Membuatku takut bahkan hanya untuk menutup mata.._

 _Chinen's POV_

"Chii, tolong berikan buku ini pada Yuto di kelas."

Suara Yamada memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami. Aku mendongak menatapnya, dan memandang koridor sekolah yang mulai gelap. Hari memang sudah hampir malam. Aku dan Yamada pulang telat karena ada kegiatan klub.

"Ehmm… tak bisakah kau berikan sendiri?" tanyaku padanya. Jujur, aku takut. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini. Tapi perasaanku tidak enak dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah sendirian.

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Tolonglah, aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi. Dia pasti mencarinya." Yamada memasang wajah memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Nanti ketemu di sini ya, Yamachan," belum selesai aku bicara dia sudah melesat menuju toilet. Meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dengan agak tergesa aku melangkah menuju kelasku yang terletak paling ujung. Seiring dengan setiap langkahku, aku merasa semakin takut. Hingga sampailah aku di depan kelas.

"Yuto,,," Kemana dia?

Kelas kosong. Aku memasuki kelas dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba, pintu di belakangku tertutup. Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat seseorang di sudut kelas. Dengan perlahan ku hampiri dia. Mataku melebar. Dan tubuhku mengejang.

Yuto…

Dia mati. Seseorang membunuhnya. Dan pembunuh itu ada di sini. Dia menyeringai menatapku sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengiris lengan dan kaki Yuto, meletakannya di sebuah piring lebar, membubuhinya dengan saus, dan memakannya seolah itu daging sapi kualitas terbaik.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk mual. Kepalaku berputar.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Aku menjerit histeris.

"Chinen Yuri. Apakah kau ingin bergabung denganku, Chii? Ini enak sekali." Sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Aku ingin lari namun tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Dia meraih pundakku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya Chii, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasa dagingnya. Jadi aku hanya ingin minta sedikit padanya, namun ternyata dia lemah. Dia mati dan memberikan semuanya padaku." Dia tertawa.

"K-Kau GILA."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauh. Lari sejauh-jauhnya. Aku sangat takut. Ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Tanpa sadar aku malah menaiki tangga dan malah tersesat karna bingung. Aku berhenti di salah satu ruang kelas yang terbuka dan meringkut dalam-dalam di sudut. Dengan gemetar ku raih ponsel di saku dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Belum sempat aku melaksanakan niatku, terdengar derap langkah ke arahku. Aku semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Chii…" Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Ku angkat kepalaku. Ada Yamada, Takaki Yuya dan Arioka Daiki, mereka berdua senpaiku di sekolah, juga morimoto Ryutaro, kohai-ku. Kami berenam memang bersahabat. Tunggu, enam? Ya. Karena Yuto juga bagian dari kami.

"Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak juga kembali. Kebetulan aku bertemu mereka." Yamada menjelaskan. Namun saat ini aku tak peduli. Aku bahkan tak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa Chii, kau tampak berantakan. Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Untung saja Daichan melihatmu." Yuya berjongkok si hadapanku.

"A-Aku… Aku… Yuto… dia mati." Suaraku hampir tidak terdengar. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku tidak tahan mengingatnya. Mengingat tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik penuh luka dan darah.

"Apa maksudmu Chii?" Tanya Daiki tidak percaya.

"AKU MELIHATNYA DAICHAN. AKU MELIHATNYA MEMBUNUH YUTO." Tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ryutaro akhirnya bersuara.

"Kei-Keito." Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak gemetar. Menyebut nama itu menyakitkan.

"APAAAA?" mereka semua kaget mendengar nama yang baru saja ku sebut. Perlahan ku lihat wajah mereka mulai memucat.

"Ta-Tapi… Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya," Yamada terduduk lemas

"Chii,, dia sudah tidak ada di sini." Yuya menepuk pundakku. Dapat kurasakan dia gemetar.

"AKU TAHU! TAPI AKU MELIHATNYA! DIA MEMBUNUH YUTO!" Bentakku

Okamoto Keito, juga salah seorang dari kami. Dia paling dekat dengan Yuto. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Dia menghilang saat kami berlibur ke pantai tiga bulan lalu. Hingga akhirnya semua orang mengatakan kalau dia mati tenggelam.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia membunuh Yuto? Dia sahabatnya," Ryutaro terlihat sangat tidak percaya.

Semua hanya terdiam. Karna aku yakin, tak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

"Wah, semuanya sedang berkumpul ternyata. Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" sebuah suara membuat kami terlonjak.

"Keito…" kudengar Yamada membisikan nama itu. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"AYO LARIIIIIIIIIIIII" Refleks aku mengajak mereka menjauh darinya.

Entah karena dorongan insting, atau apa, tapi mereka semua berlari. Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup. Yamada, Yuya, dan daiki melotot kaget melihat pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan aku dan Ryuutaro terjebak dalam ruangan itu bersama Keito.

"Gomen,, aku tidak sengaja." Yuya berusaha membuka pintu. Ternyata saat lari dia tanpa sengaja membanting pintu hingga tertutup.

"Sial. Macet." Yamada memandang pintu itu penuh amarah. Aku dan Ryuu berusah membuka pintu. Yamada dan yang lain juga mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Tolong… buka pintunya, kumohon,," rintihku.

Ryutaro mengotak-atik ponselnya. Berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Arrrggghhh.. baterainya habis." Ryutaro membanting ponselnya kesal.

Aku semakin gemetar saat kulihat Keito berjalan mendekati kami. Ryutaro memelukku erat untuk menenangkanku. Dia memang lebih tinggi dariku, tapi , bagaimana pun dia tetap lebih muda. Bagaimana dia bisa menahan diri?

"Chii,, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Kau mau makan apa?" Keito berkata lembut.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti Ryuu, kumohon," aku berusaha membujuknya.

"Ah, kau membosankan Chii, aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu makan enak." Dia mendengus, dan menarik Ryutaro, Menghantamkannya ke tembok. Kulihat darah mengalir pelan dari kepala Ryuu sebelum dia merosot ke lantai kehilangan kesadaran. Aku memandang ngeri bercak darah di dinding. Lagi. Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus melihatnya?

Perlahan Keito menggores leher Ryutaro. Menikmati darah yang mengaliri pisau dalam genggamannya. Dia menyibak lengan baju Ryutaro dan mengiris lengan putihnya, menyobek dagingnya, dan meletakannya di piring yang sama dengan yang digunakannya saat membunuh Yuto.

Keito mendekatiku. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Disodorkannya piring yang dipegangnya padaku. Bau anyir darah membuatku mual. Ku palingkan wajahku dan ku pejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkan piring itu di tanganku yang terus bergetar hebat.

"A-Apa yang k-kau la-laku-kan?" tanyaku sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"Sudah lama aku memikirkan ini. Aku menyayangi kalian. Kau, Yuto, Ryuu, Daichan, Yuya, dan Yamachan. Aku tak akan bisa kehilangan kalian." Dia berbisik di telingaku. Membuatku bergidik.

" Lalu kenapa? KENAPA KAU MENGEJAR KAMI? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH YUTO DAN RYUU? " tak tahan, akhirnya ku teriakkan juga kata-kata itu. Kulemparkan piring di tanganku hingga pecah.

Dia melepaskanku dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan linglung. "Aku membunuh mereka? Kau salah Chiichan, aku menjaga mereka. Kau tahu, Yuto sekarang bagian diriku. Darahnya bercampur dengan darahku, dan dagingnya bersatu dengan dagingku. Dan kalian juga." Dia tersenyum senang.

"KAU GILA! KAU MEMBUATNYA MATI!" emosiku tak terkontrol lagi.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!"

Kemarahan tampak meluap-luap di wajahnya. Aku melangkah mundur. Saat itulah pintunya berhasil terbuka. Kulihat sebuah balok kayu terlempar dan menghantam kepala keito. Seseorang menarik tanganku dan menyeretku menjauh. Kami berhenti di ruang klub renang.

"Yama-chan?" Suaraku bergetar.

"Mou Chii, tenanglah. Kami di sini." Yamada memelukku.

"Ryuu, dia membunuh Ryuu..." Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Seandainya kami lebih cepat, aku sudah menghubungi polisi. Entah berapa lama mereka akan menemukan kita." Daiki berkata penuh penyesalan. Sementara Yuya hanya berdiri tegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

 _DRAP...DRAP... DRAP..._

Lagi-ladi terdengar suara langkah yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"KUSO! Dia menuju ke sini. Bagaimana mungkin dia menemukan kita?" Yuya menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Itu tidak penting. Kita harus sembunyi." Wajah Chubby daiki dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Kita masuk ke kolam."

Kami semua menatap Yamada. Namun dia tidak peduli dan melangkah ke pinggir kolam renang sekolah yang cukup luas dan sedalam hampir dua meter.

"Cepat masuk. Dan tahan nafas selama mungkin."

Kami tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya dan segera masuk ke kolam dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak bersuara dan menuju ke tengah kolam agar Keito tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Keito masuk ke ruang klub dan mencari ke segala penjuru.

Sial. Nafasku hampir habis. Sudah berapa lama kami sembunyi? Mati-matian aku menahan nafas. Kepalaku semakin pening dan berputar-putar. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah sepasang tangan merengkuhku dan kemudian hilang.

 _Author's POV_

 _Seorang remaja membunuh dan memutilasi teman-temannya dengan sadis. Diduga si pelaku mengalami gangguan jiwa._..

Dimatikannya televisi yang sedang ditontonnya. Berita pembunuhan itu membuatnya mual. Pemuda itu, Chinen Yuri, melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Chinen merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memandang sebuah foto yang tergantung apik di dinding kamarnya. Matanya memanas.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Diraihnya ponsel di sakunya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata hanya Daiki yang mengiriminya mail dan berkata jika dia akan berkunjung bersama Yamada. Dengan semangat yang sedikit meningkat dibalasnya pesan itu.

 _Flash back_

 _Yamada's POV_

 _Tak pernah terpikir aku akan mengalami hal ini. Merasa diburu dan dikejar-kejar seperti yang kulihat di film-film. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa seandainya saja tidak sedang berada dalam air. Well, konyol memang, memutuskan bersembunyi di dalam kolam, tapi aku harap dia tak bisa menemukan kami._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Baguslah polisi sudah datang. Aku segera naik ke permukaan dan memandang berkeliling. Keito sudah ditangkap dan diamankan. Yuya dan Daiki sudah keluar dari kolam dan berbicara pada polisi-polisi itu. Dimana Chinen? Menyadari dia tak ada, dengan panic aku kembali menyelam dan mencarinya. Astaga! Itu dia! Sepertinya dia sudah hampir pingsan. Dengan tergesa aku menariknya ke tepi._

 _"_ _Dai-chan, Yuya, bantu aku." Daiki mengeluarkan Chinen yang sudah tidak sadar dari kolam sementara Yuya membantuku naik._

 _"_ _Chii,,, bangun!" Daiki mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Dengan cekatan dia melakukan pertolongan pertama. Tak lama kulihat Chinen terbatuk dan memuntahkan air cukup banyak. Meski bibirnya masih pucat, tapi aku lega dia sadar. Segera ku dekap dia. Air mataku mengalir tak tertahan lagi._

 _"_ _Mou, Chii, semuanya sudah berakhir." Ujarku pelan_

 _Semuanya memang sudah berakhir bukan?_

 _OWARI_


End file.
